The Vampire Diaries 15
by regrets-collect93
Summary: Fifteen picture-based one-shots, drabbles, and flash fics. There can be any pairings, but I'll indicate what they are in the header. *Idea credit goes to the creator of the Twilight 25 challenge. :)
1. Christmas Miracle

Picture: Number 3  
Pairing: Caroline/Klaus

Humanverse/AU/Canon/etc: AU  
Rating: T

The link to the Vampire Diaries Fifteen pictures can be found on my profile, if you'd like to participate. :)

**A/N: Okay everyone, I started this based on the Twilight 25 fics. All credit for the idea goes to their creator. **

* * *

Klaus had never understood why people were so intent on finding their _Christmas miracle_. He had lived for over one thousand years, and not once had he seen something that he would call a Christmas miracle. It's not that he didn't believe in miracles. When he met Caroline, it hadn't taken long for him to fall for her effervescent light, and he had been a lost cause ever since. There was no questioning that he was hers, and the miracle was that he could now claim her as his own as well. Now, it was Christmas, and she was living with him and the rest of his family in their London home.

Her smiles had been scarce the past few weeks, after her first Thanksgiving without her mother, and he was beginning to realize that he missed seeing the way her eyes lit up when she was happy. He had left for a week, to tie up some loose ends in Edinburgh, and he had just returned. When he entered their home, he found that the entire place was decorated with Christmas decorations.

"Brother, you've returned," Rebekah said, entering the foyer.

"Yes, what is all this?" he asked.

Rebekah sighed and shook her head, with a fond smile on her face. "We couldn't rein Caroline in. She is quite fond of this holiday," she said.

"Well, it's her first holiday season without any family," Klaus sighed.

Rebekah scoffed. "We're family to her now," she said.

Klaus shook his head and decided to let it be for now. He wanted to see Caroline. A week without her was like a week without sun. He entered the sun room, which would normally be too cold in the winter, but Caroline loved the room year round. The entire room was bathed in a white, pure light. There was a white tree in the corner, covered in twinkle lights, and it gave the room a heavenly feel.

Caroline was sitting on the white sofa, wrapped in a soft blanket, and reading a book. She was so engrossed in the book that she didn't even sense him behind her. He took in her form, facing away from him. The golden light that glowed from within her mixed with the soft lighting of the room, and made her look positively radiant. Her hair had grown out over the past few years, and it cascaded down her back in soft waves. Her bangs were pulled back, and a bow held them in place.

When he shook himself out of his thoughts, he decided to make his presence know. He lightly cleared his throat, and she startled before turning around. A bright smile spread across her face, and his dead heart swelled in his chest. It was the smile he had waited so long to see, and he'd be damned if he'd let it go away again.

"You're back!" she said, coming up to him and wrapping him in a hug.

"So are you," he said before lightly kissing her on the lips.


	2. He Held Her

Picture: Number 1  
Pairing: Rebekah/Stefan

Humanverse/AU/Canon/etc: Humanverse  
Rating: T

The link to the Vampire Diaries Fifteen pictures can be found on my profile. :)

**AU: I hope you enjoy! It was kind of hard to write for this picture, but I did! **

* * *

He saw her sitting by herself next to a tree. It was getting dark out, and he was confused as to why she was sitting all alone in the middle of the woods. He didn't approach her immediately. He took in her appearance, telling himself he was just making sure she didn't appear injured. She seemed fine. Her white-blonde hair was pulled to the side, hiding most of her face. She was still in her school uniform, and it looked kind of dirty- like she had fallen down in the dirt. What really caught his attention was when she moved her hair out of her face to wipe her eyes. Her cheeks were pink, and her eyes were red and puffy.

"Rebekah…" he said softly, and she gasped before turning.

"Stefan, hi. What are you doing here?" she asked.

He could tell she was trying to pull herself together, but it wasn't working. He could tell she wasn't okay. "Rebekah, what's wrong?" he asked.

She shook her head. She couldn't confide in him- she barely knew him. He was on the football team, and she was the new girl trying to make it on the cheerleading team. She was the girl with four overprotective older brothers, and he was the golden boy, along with his cousin Matt.

"Rebekah… you've been crying," he said.

She looked to the ground and couldn't stop the tears from falling. She messed with a ripped part of her trench-style jacket. "I'm fine," she lied.

"You're lying," Stefan said. "What happened? Why is your jacket torn, and why do you have a cut on your lip?"

She sniffled before falling into Stefan's arms. He stood there uncomfortably for a moment, letting her cry on his shirt, before wrapping his arms around her and patting her back.

"It's Alexander," she said. "He's making my life a living hell, and I don't know what to do," she said.

"What did he do?" Stefan asked.

Rebekah told him everything. He would abuse her, and call her names, and she would have to pretend that everything was okay. Stefan listened with undivided attention, and when she was finished telling her story, he held her. They sat in the woods, against a tree, and he just held her until it was time to go home.


	3. I Remember

Picture: Number 4  
Pairing: Elena/Elijah

Humanverse/AU/Canon/etc: AU  
Rating: T

The link to the Vampire Diaries Fifteen pictures can be found on my profile. :)

* * *

Elena walked down the cobblestone pathway that went through the center of town. It was dawn, and most of the people weren't awake yet. She was cold and hungry, but she couldn't stop walking. She had to make it home to her family. This was a new town, but they were all the same. They never gave her help unless she begged for it, but she didn't mind it anymore. She had lost her pride a long time ago. She had finally gotten free of that terrible place where her neighbors sent her.

She was so tired, and she knew that she was a shell of her former self. She was once regarded as one of the most beautiful in her village- a close second to her best friend Caroline. She was vibrant and fun, with a bright smile and a kind demeanor. Her family had been one of the founders of their village, and that made them important in the community. She was known for her darker beauty, whereas most others in the village were blonde-haired and blue-eyed. Her long, silky, dark locks and chocolate eyes were envied by many who wished for something different.

They had cut all her hair off in the institution, but it had grown out since she had escaped. It was almost to her shoulders now, and it tickled her chin when the wind whipped through the streets. The hem of her dress was ripped where she had tripped over it so many times. The mud from the rainy English weather had gotten the best of her boots, and she would probably be better off just throwing them out. The only thing of value that she had left was her father's pocket watch and her mother's wedding ring.

She had forgotten how she got them though. It was like there were holes in her memory. She couldn't remember where her brother or sister went to, and her parents were erased from her memories too. She was about to find a place to rest when she heard hooves coming up the road, and wheels being pulled behind them. She turned before stepping to the side of the road, pulling her shawl tighter around her shoulders. Suddenly, the fine looking carriage stopped and so did she. A man exited and walked up to her.

"Elena," he said.

Her eyes snapped up to meet his, and she was confused. How did this man know her? "Yes?" she asked.

"Do you know how worried I've been? We've been looking everywhere for you," he said.

She tilted her head to the right and narrowed her eyes. "I don't know what you're talking about," she said.

"Please, come with me. It will help you remember, and we can get you something to eat," he said.

She didn't want to go, but something made her comply. Maybe it was the promise of a carriage ride that made her aching feet scream with need, or maybe it was the promise of food, but she wasn't questioning it. If this man really thought he knew her, she could pretend. He helped her into the carriage, and wouldn't stop staring at her. Something was tickling the back of her mind- like she remembered seeing his warm brown eyes before. The way his forehead crinkled when he furrowed his brow in worry, or the way his lips narrowed as he dove into deeper thought.

Suddenly, everything came rushing back to her. When her parents sent her to the ball to meet the new noble family that moved to the village; the way she met the mysterious dark man when she was mingling with her friends Caroline and Stefan. She remembered visiting their manor all summer long, and how secretive he had become over time. She remembered learning his dark secret and rushing home by herself to avoid him. She remembered returning when she could no longer be apart from him anymore. She remembered that he was not the only vampire, but that there was an entire family of them.

She remembered how her parents collected her from a ball at his manor one night, and their carriage had driven off the bridge leading into their village. She remembered how she was the only survivor, and they had given her the pocket watch and ring that had been salvaged. She remembered the funeral, and setting fire to her house only days later from the grief that she was feeling. She remembered the neighbors seeing it, and placing her in the institution. She remembered waiting for him everyday.

"I remember," she said.

"What do you remember?" he asked.

"I remember you, Elijah," she replied.


End file.
